


The Haunted House

by Rexa



Series: Drabbletober [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 7 Haunted House, Drabbletober, Horror, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Seharusnya Tooru tidak melakukan taruhan konyol itu.....





	The Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate. I don't gain any profit from this fanworks but some fun.
> 
> Ditukis dan didedikasikan untuk #drabbletober. Happy reading~

  
Tooru tak percaya teman-temannya tega meninggalkannya di depan sebuah rumah tak berpenghuni sore itu. Iya sih, dia juga yang salah. Salahnya sesumbar bahwa keberuntungannya sedang tinggi sehingga ia bisa menang dalam permainan kartu. Alhasil setelah lima kali menang berturut-turut, sepertinya keberuntungannya berkurang drastis. Satu seri dan dua kali kalah menjadi rekor Tooru selanjutnya. Dan yang terakhir mereka menaikkan taruhannya. Bukan lagi acara traktir-traktir di kantin atau jalan-jalan ke _Cute Mouse Land_ , tapi taruhan bernyali. Membuktikan bahwa rumah yang sudah tak berpenghuni di pojok jalan _Ni Chome_ itu berhantu atau tidak.

Iwaizumi sudah sejak awal kabur, karena ia diharuskan untuk piket kelas besok. Karena itu setelah selesai dari klub ia segera pulang ke rumah. Tooru kehabisan bintang keberuntungan. Sebenarnya Tooru bisa saja berterus terang tidak mau melakukan taruhan konyol mereka. Bukan, dia bukannya takut. Hanya saja seperti kurang kerjaan saja. Nah kan, dia malah baru sadar mereka kelewat kurang kerjaan. Salahkan Mattsun dan Hanamaki!! Umpatnya dalam hati. Tapi sebagian dari dirinya tak ingin mundur. Tooru tak mau dibilang pengecut, meski ia punya alas an yang logis. Egonya pun menang. Toh ia hanya perlu mengelilingi pekarangan rumah itu saja.

Tooru menghela napas saat menapaki pekarangan rumah itu. Bangunan rumah itu sebenarnya masih bagus. Hanya karena sudah lama ditinggalkan jadi terkesan kumuh dan kotor. Banyak ilalang dan rumput liar yang tumbuh di halaman depan. Deretan pot-pot bunga yang pecah, tanaman-tanaman yang layu dan meranggas mati. Pohon ginko yang tak terawat lagi.

Degup jantung Tooru mulai meingkat saat ia berbelok ke halaman samping. Ada juntaian tirai jendela yang sudah lusuh dari jendela yang kacanya pecah separuh. Lumut mulai mendaki dinding rumah yang catnya terkelupas. Talang air terlihat banyak berserakan di bawah. Tooru berjalan cepat-cepat.

Kini ia tiba di halaman belakang. Sepertinya bekas kebun. Tooru melihat gundukan tanah yang berbaris tapi sudah rusak. Di beberapa gundukkan terpancang kayu-kayu kecil yang masih terlilit tanaman yang mati. Beberapa tanaman tomat dan paprika tumbuh dengan liar di sekitarnya. Tak terawat, terbengkalai. Sepertinya burung-burung yang tak sengaja menyemai biji-biji tanaman itu sehingga bisa tumbuh kembali. Di pojok halaman terdapat kolam. Menurut Tooru airnya menghitam. Atau mungkin efek sinar matahari yang sudah kelewat redup. Sekelebat bayangan membuat Tooru melotot.

Tooru celingukkan. Berusaha mencari apa yang tadi mengganggunya. Namun ketika mendengar suara gagak berkoak dikejauhan, Tooru menghela napas lega. Ia mengira bayangan itu tadi milik si gagak. Bikin ia kaget saja. Ia kembali berbelok ke halaman samping. Nah tinggal sedikit lagi.

“Yeei, aku menang! Kupastikan mereka semua berlutut mendengar ceritaku besok!” ujarnya riang.

Saat melewati teras samping, langkah Tooru terhenti. Pintu geser kayu pada teras samping itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan satu bagian pintu kaca bening di baliknya, di mana wajah-wajah pucat menyapanya!

Jantung Tooru terasa berhenti. Kakinya melemas. Ia terjatuh sembari menunjuk pintu itu dengan jarinya yang gemetar.

Wajah-wajah itu seolah memelototinya. Menguarkan aura kemarahan yang luar biasa terasa dingin mencekam. Tooru tak mampu bergerak, seolah tanah yang dipijakinya diolesi lem super kuat yang memasungnya di tempat. Wajah-wajah itu terasa semakin dekat. Seolah ingin menelannya hidup-hidup. Tooru kesulitan bernapas.

Hingga tubuhnya disentak kuat. Dan tahu-tahu, Tooru sudah berada di depan rumah itu. Tremor masih merajai tubuhnya.

“Oikawa.”

Tooru menoleh pada sapaan yang khas di telinganya itu. Wakatoshi berada di sampingnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Tooru tak mengerti mengapa matanya memanas dan pandangannya mengabur. Jantungnya seolah kembali berdetak.

“U-Ushiwaka-chan!” jeritnya sambil memeluk Wakatoshi. Hal yang sangat tidak mungkin dilakukannya mengingat yang bersangkutan adalah rival abadi yang teramat dibencinya. Namun Waktoshi memeluknya balik, membuatnya merasa aman dan hangat.

“Apa yang kaulakukan di sana? Kau tahukan rumah ini dilarang dimasuki? Ayo kita pergi.”

Wakatoshi memapah Tooru yang masih merasa lemas. Lewat bahunya ia melirik pada tali kekkai rapuh yang terinjak putus di depan gerbang rumah itu. Sepertinya ia tak bisa pulang ke asrama untuk sementara.  
Wakatoshi memapah Tooru menuju halte terdekat, kebetulan bus yang akan ia naiki bersama Tooru sedang menunggu para penumpang untuk masuk. Ia segera menyuruh Tooru masuk ke dalam bus, sementara ia mengekor di belakang.

“Kenapa kau ada di sana, Ushiwaka-chan?”

Wakatoshi menoleh. “Itu jalur lariku. Lebih jelasnya akan kuceritakan di rumah. Aku khawatir kau harus menginap beberapa hari di rumahku supaya kau aman.”

Tooru bergidik. “A-Ada apa sebenarnya?”

Bus melewati dua halte dan berhenti di halte berikutnya. “Kita turun di sini. Ayo, Oikawa.”

Tooru menemukan kekuatannya lagi, lalu mengekor di belakang Wakatoshi saat turun dari bus. Wakatoshi memegangi tangan Tooru dan membimbingnya melewati sebuah jalan menuju ke sebuah kompleks perumahan.

“Kuharap kau tidak marah, tapi ini kulakukan supaya kau aman,” ujarnya saat Tooru menatapnya tak nyaman. Tooru mengangguk pasrah.

Mereka berbelok di sebuah persimpangan dan menuju ke kediaman Ushijima. Tooru sedikit terperangah. Kediaman Ushijima ternyata lumayan besar dengan sentuhan tradisional yang kental dan kemegahannya. Wakatoshi membuka pintu gerbang dan membawa Tooru segera masuk ke dalam rumah. Pelayan-pelayan menyambut mereka, tapi Wakatoshi hanya menganggukkan kepala dan mereka menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang ada di tengah-tengah kompleks rumah besar itu.

Wakatoshi menggeser daun pintu dan membungkukkan badannya. Tooru menyadari ada seorang wanita tua yang tengah duduk di ruangan itu, ia tersenyum ramah pada mereka. “Oh, Wakatoshi-kun. Tumben sekali kau pulang, Nak. Oh, kau membawa temanmu. Masuklah.”

“Nenek, maafkan aku tidak memberitahukan kepulanganku. Ini sangat mendesak.”

Wanita yang helaian rambutnya telah memutih semua itu mengangguk. “Duduklah dulu. Ayame-chan!”

Seseorang membuka pintu dengan sikap hormat. Berlutut di depan pintu, wajahnya menunduk. “Ya, Nenek. Ah, _okaerinasai_ Wakatoshi- _nii_.”

Wakatoshi menganguk. Sang nenek kembali tersenyum. “Tolong siapkan teh dan juga jamuan makan malam serta kamar Wakatoshi. Kuharap kalian tak keberatan tidur satu kamar selama ritual penyucian dilakukan. Tolong panggilkan ayahmu kemari, Ayame-chan.”

Ayame mengangguk. “Baik, Nek. Akan segera kami siapkan.”

“Maaf, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?” sela Tooru kemudian.

Tatapan sang nenek berubah tajam. “Kau anak muda. Kau seharusnya berpikir dengan otakmu bukan dengan egomu!”

Tooru melongo. Sang nenek menghela napas. “Kau memasuki rumah berhantu yang seharusnya tidak boleh dimasuki siapa pun. Segelnya rusak. Untung Wakatoshi menemukanmu lebih cepat, sehingga kau tak terkena kutukan,” jelas Nyonya Wakatoshi. “Karena itu sampai kami dapat memperbaiki segelnya, kau harus tinggal di sini. Dan tinggalkan nomor telepon rumahmu, aku akan berbicara pada orangtuamu mengenai keadaan ini. Selebihnya akan kita bicarakan setelah kalian makan.”

Tooru menuliskan nomor telepon rumahnya dan menyerahkannya pada sang nenek. Tak lama kemudian Ayame mengetuk pintu. “ _Nii-san_ semuanya sudah kami siapkan.”

Dengan itu keduanya keluar menuju ruang makan. Setelah makan, Wakatoshi mempersilakan Tooru untuk menggunakan kamar mandi terlebih dahulu. Setelahnya baru Wakatoshi yang menggunakan kamar mandi. Keduanya kini berada di dalam kamar Wakatoshi. Dua futon sudah disiapkan untuk keduanya.

“Mungkin banyak yang kau ingin tanyakan. Kau bisa bertanya padaku.”

“Aku tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya kau itu siapa? Apa maksudnya rumah berhantu itu memiliki kutukan?”

“Keluargaku memiliki pekerjaan lain sebagai pengusir hantu. Mungkin terdengar menggelikan, tapi selain voli, kami memang mengkhususkan diri untuk menjaga tempat-tempat yang didiami oleh entitas lain yang kasatmata. Aku bertugas menjaga daerah seputaran sekolah. Kubilang jalan itu jalur lariku, itu sekaligus mempermudahku untuk mengawasi tempat itu. Aku tak menyangka kau ada di sana. Rumah itu memiliki kutukan. Ada arwah-arwah jahat yang terperangkap di sana. Para tetuaku dulu menyucikan tempat itu dan menyegelnya. Namun arwah-arwah itu tetap tidak bisa kembali ke alam baka dan malah mengganggu manusia. Jadi, kami hanya bisa menyegel tempat itu dan memberi tanda peringatan di depan gerbang,” jelas Wakatoshi panjang lebar.

“Jadi rumor itu memang benar?”

“Iya. Coba kau buka kausmu, aku harus memeriksa kalau-kalau mereka sempat menandaimu. Tanda kutukan itu seperti bulan sabit, biasanya terdapat di belakang leher atau di punggung. Mengikatmu kepada rumah itu dan mencelakakan dirimu.”

Tooru menurut. Membuka kaus yang dikenakannya dan memperlihatkan punggungnya pada Wakatoshi.

“Sepertinya tidak ada. Mereka belum sempat menandaimu. Kau sungguh beruntung, Oikawa.”

“Jangan mengejekku!” ujarnya sewot seraya memakai kembali kausnya. “Jadi selama kalian kembali melakukan ritual penyegelan, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa kau akan menahanku di dalam rumah keluargamu ini?”

Wakatoshi bergeleng. “Kau bisa melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa. Tapi aku akan menjagamu. Hanya saja kau harus berhati-hati. Keluargaku membuat beberapa jimat, aku sudah mempersiapkannya, tugasmu adalah memberikan semua jimat itu pada seluruh teman-teman dan keluargamu. Itu bentuk perlindungan pertama. Setidaknya semua orang yang melakukan kontak denganmu tidak akan menjadi korban.”

“Korban?”

“Rumah itu bukan rumah berhantu biasa, Oikawa. Kalau mereka tidak bisa mengambilmu, maka orang yang sering melakukan kontak denganmulah yang menjadi korbannya.”

Wakatoshi membuka sebuah kotak dan memperlihatkannya kepada Tooru. Kotak itu berisi gelang dengan manik magatama. Wakatoshi mengambil satu dan mengenakannya pada pergelangan tangan Tooru.

“Ini jimatnya?”

Wakatoshi mengangguk. “Besok kau sebaiknya izin dari sekolah dan aku akan membantumu memberikan gelang-gelang itu pada keluargamu dan juga teman-temanmu.

“Sekarang saja! Iwa-chan, Mattsun, Hanamaki, juga kedua orangtuaku dalam bahaya!”

Tooru hendak beranjak tapi Wakatoshi menahannya. “Jangan terburu-buru. Untuk sekarang tidak apa-apa. Nenek sudah melakukan sesuatu bersama paman dan yang lain. Pencegahan pertama sudah dilakukan sejak aku menemukanmu di tempat itu. Kau harus tenang, Oikawa. Bertindak gegabah sekarang hanya akan membuatmu celaka.”

Oikawa kembali terduduk. “Harusnya memang aku tidak bertaruh hal-hal konyol. Sekarang semua orang yang kusayang jadi berada dalam bahaya.”

Wakatoshi menepuk pundak Tooru. “Setidaknya kau sudah menyesalinya. Dan semua belum terlambat.”

Tooru menoleh. “Ushiwaka-chan—ng, maksudku, Ushijima … terimakasih buat pertolonganmu. Padahal kita adalah rival, dan aku sering berbuat yang tidak pantas tapi ternyata kau—kau baik sekali. Maafkan atas segala tingkahku selama ini. Aku berhutang nyawa padamu.”

Wakatoshi menoleh ke arah jendela. “Jangan dipikirkan. Tidak masalah, Oikawa.”

Ada hening yang menjeda waktu di antara keduanya. Seperti rahasia yang telah tersingkapkan. Wakatoshi meraih tangan Tooru. Tooru tersentak, sedikit terkejut.

“Kau akan baik-baik saja, Oikawa. Percayalah padaku.”

Tooru mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka dan mengangguk. “Terimakasih.”  
.  
.  
.  
.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya.
> 
> Rexa,signing out~


End file.
